Ovens, such as rack ovens, are commonly used in groceries and supermarkets to produce fresh baked goods for sale to customers. Other types of ovens, such as rotisserie ovens in the meat department, are used to cook food products such as whole chickens for sale to customers. Attracting customers to the bakery section or meat section when product is most fresh would be desired to increase sales.